The Other Girl version 2
by weasleytemper
Summary: other version from the other girl.
1. Chapter 1

**So in my story is gonna be allot of unrealistic drama so don't tell me that this is the original there's gonna be a version with Loren to (later on) but I wanted to picture Eddie with someone else first. In my story Eddie is 21.**

Chapter one: meeting

I'm just walking in the streets of LA away from another audition I'm getting tired of this it's always the same reason why the reject me "your Dutch we need a real American." I'm sick of it I have lived in America since I was 14. But it's also that my first middle name is Dutch. I was just about to cry when I saw a poster which said:

Wanna get famous?

Well this is your chance

Join the Eddie Duran songwriting contest

Write in online .com **(does exist)**

OMG this is my chance I ran home and started going through all my songs. Got It! I got to my computer recorded it and started filling in all the papers for the contest

Name: Melody Dorris Rosalyn Wyman

Age: 18

City: Hollywood

City of birth: Den Bosch

Land of Birth: Netherlands

I was nervous while typing this last answer but still send it in.

I looked around and suddenly my phone ringed the screen said

My little rose is calling you

I smiled that was how I put my best friend in my phone. "Hey how r ya doing Rose" is said to her and the next second she yelled in my ear.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE JOINING THE EDDIE DURAN SONGWRITING CONTEST"

"what how do you know that"

"YOUR KIDDING ME TURN THE RADIO ON"

And as soon as I did I heard the voice of Eddie Duran saying who were in the top 25 of his contest "and last but not least Melody Wyman."

"OH MY GOD" I yelled as soon as I Heard it

"Wait he says something else" she said as quick she could

And yeah it was getting better "I wanna invite those 25 contestants to come and hang out with me sometime"

Radio guy: "so are we gonna call one of your happy contestants Eddie?

Eddie: "seems good to me"

Rose heard this to because she clicked me away

And just a few moments after that I got called

"hello is this Melody" I'm really talking to Eddie Duran

"yeah your speaking with Melody" that sounds stupid couldn't I get up with something else

"Hey I'm Eddie Duran" he said

"yeah….. I knew that" I'M SO STUPID

"so did you hear it you're in the top 25 of my songwriting contest" He sounds so HOT

"yes I'm so happy with it" that doesn't sound happy does it Melody

"wanna hang out with me sometime I wanna get to know my top 25 contestants" he really said it he wants to hang out with me IEEEEEEE

"sounds cool, when?" I didn't scream yesss

"what about today at 7" Today that's soon

"I would love it Eddie where" I called him Eddie :0

"what about that I pick you up and we see where we go" Eddie Duran at my house HELL YEAH

"Alright do you have my address" of course he does you had to tell that

"yeah see ya later" ALIGATOR

"okay bye see you tonight" I have a date….. uhm business appointment with Eddie Duran

I feel Happier than ever much happier than when I dated….. RING I walked up to my door and saw my best friend standing there.

"hey" I said to her

"hey I'm here to prepare you for your date with Eddie Duran" Rose said with a huge smile face

"oh no this is gonna be a long evening" I sighed

**7 that night**

"bye sweetie I'm going" Rose yelled when she went home

I looked in the mirror, Rose did a great job!

The bell ringed I opened it and looked in at the face of Eddie Duran.

"you look gorgeous" he smiled at me sweetly (link to outfit: . )

"so…. Where are we going" I asked him acting normal.

"my place?" he said it like it was a question

"should be fun" I said and with that we walked to his car.

He opened the door for me SO sweet.

Wait a moment…..this is Eddie Duran and I'm acting like an little girl in love.

He is engaged FOR GODS SAKE.

"something wrong" Eddie looked at me like he really cared

"nah just thinking" I said to the truth

"penny for your thoughts?" I smiled at him

"I was thinking that yesterday I felt like the unluckiest person in the world and today I feel like one of the happiest persons ever." It wasn't what I was thinking but it was true.

An awkward silence started

"so….. how are you and Chloe?" I saw him hurting

"we are on a break actually" OOPS

"sorry for asking" he looked at me and smiled weakly

"it's not your fault you didn't know and I guess it is the best….. she cheated on me ya know" now I feel sorry even more.

"if I can help you just tell me I've been through such a breakup to." WOAH slow down you've just met the guy

"yeah?" he looked at me hopefully I smiled at him

"yeah" we arrived at his (pent)house and walked to the doorman

"hey Jeffrey at this lovely young lady to our list will you" Eddie told him

"sure mister Duran and what is the young lady's name?" the doorman Jeffrey asked.

"her name is Melody Wyman" Jeffrey wrote this down and let them go upstairs

"adding me to your list I thought it was a one-time meeting?" I really thought it was!

"I thought it was too but… I already like you as a friend if that's okay with you?"

"let me see being friends with a successful rock star…. yeah of course"

"great" Eddie says with a big smile on his face

"is this how everything goes in LA" he looked at me with a questioning look on his face

"how what goes" it is so cute how he looks right now

"just friendships and such does it all goes that quick?"

"yes… But there has to be a real click between people who become friends that quick" Eddie looked at me but I wasn't getting nervous at all

"so we have a click?"

"I defiantly think we have a click and not a little one" wow I have a big click with Eddie Duran

Eddie looked at me again "you said you've been through such a breakup too want to tell me about it?"

"of course it may help you, this is what happened I had like a really sweet boyfriend and I loved him very much and when he proposed I said yes. I was still in school he wasn't he was 20 when I was 17, anyway we started planning on our wedding and he was like being so sweet every time I saw him. And one time when I came home I walked in on him and my best friend and he told me 'we're over I've never liked you give me back my ring' I gave it back and he proposed on her where I was and that was a week before the wedding, I got my stuff and rented this apartment a week after that they got married she wore the dress that was made for me" tears started welling up in my eyes and Eddie pulled me in for a hug we hugged for a long time and we didn't notice those two icy blue eyes watching us.


	2. Chapter 2

When we finally let go of each other I wasn't crying anymore and there wasn't any awkwardness between us, it felt good.

"uhm Eddie" I started

"yes" he answered in thoughts

"we're still in the hallway" I saw him thinking, a shocked expression came on his face but almost immediately changed into a smile

"I didn't notice that" he said while opening the door.

I walked in and saw the most beautiful apartment I've ever seen.

"it's beautiful" I say breathless

"thanks I love being here" he says laughing about my reaction

He grabs my hand and says "come you have to see this" Eddie takes me to his balcony and shows me a gorgeous sunset.

"it's breathtaking" I stood there with Eddie till the sun despaired.

"Eddie?" I asked a little bit awkward

"hmm?" he replied

"you are still holding my hand" I say carefully

"oh" Eddie let go of my hand immediately "oh sorry"

"I don't mind" he runs his hand through his hair

"you know Melody" Eddie started

"know what" I replied

"I have the idea that I've known you since my childhood, like I've known you for a long time, I feel comfortable around you" Eddie looked at me waiting for my reaction

"I have the same feeling Eddie like we know each other longer at least longer than…" I looked at my watch "an hour" he started laughing

"I'm not kidding you just picked me up an hour ago" Eddie looked at me with a look in his eyes which said 'I know'

"so wanna grab something to eat?" Eddie asked me

"I feel more like grabbing some take-out what about you" I say smiling wide I'm doing that a lot this evening ( smiling I mean)

"I was just thinking" Eddie grabbed his phone while saying this and called one of his contacts. He looked at me weird when I started laughing.

"you have the number of some Take-out company in your contacts" I managed to say before bursting out in laughter again. Eddie ordered some take-out and tried to calm me down but I almost rolled over the ground laughing.

Later on Eddie started laughing too and we laughed till the food came.

After we ate he played a few songs for me and at 9 PM I said that I have to go home

"ahw why" Eddie says looking disappointed

"still got homework to do sorry" I smiled

"yay homework" he responses ironically

"be happy you don't have to make any" I told him

"you've got a point" Eddie says

"well… bye" I hugged him gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the door but before I closed it I heard a very soft "bye" coming from the inside of the apartment and as soon as I heard that I decided to do my homework for the whole week today.

Next morning

I woke up on my books and as soon as noticed that. I realized that I must have fallen asleep on my books after finishing my homework. As I looked at the clock I saw the time and I packed my bag, did my hair and went to school.

"hey spent the night at a rock stars home" I heard a voice saying after me.

"hey Rose" I say hearing her voice

"and no I did not 'spent the night with a rock star' I slept on my books at home" I say and she starts laughing

"it isn't funny I have done all my homework for whole the week!" I say irritated she stops laughing

"whole the week! What made you do that" she was just shocked

"I wanted to spent more time with Eddie this week, you know just to get to know each other" I told her with a shy look on my face

"you're going to hang out with Eddie Duran more than one time, nice" she says looking a little bit devilish

"where are you thinking about?" I asked her suspicious

"I'm thinking about how to get Eddie Duran to date you"

"oh no, Rose NO" but I knew she will keep that idea in her head

At the end of the day me and Rose stayed at school a little bit longer to talk but after 15 minutes I said

"no Eddie does only like me as a friend I've told ya that a couple times" she was so stubborn

"and I've told you a couple times he does" yup defiantly stubborn

"he doe…." I got cut off by screaming girls. I made a questioning face at Rose and we walked up at those girls to check on what's happening.

We pushed people aside to get in the front.

I just pushed past the last people as I heard what they screamed "Eddie", "Eddie Duran" and some even yelled "marry me Eddie".

I saw Eddie looking over all those girls and his gaze stopped at me "hey Melody" he yelled

"are you coming?" he asked me

"go" Rose 'whispered' in my ear

"I'm coming" I yelled over the heads of the girls to him.

I pushed past the last girls and walked over to him.

"hey" I say to him smiling

"hey" he says while hugging me

"are you coming?" he asked me after that

"yeah, I almost have no choice after you showing up" he started laughing and we got in his car ( I was so happy it wasn't a Limo).

We got to his home and were talking and watching some TV when something interesting came on.

We watched the TV and a voice said:

"this Saturday: Eddie Duran's ex-fiancé Chloe Carter talks about their breakup exclusive on The Lily Park Show"

"oh my god Eddie are you okay" I was so worried about him

"yeah, yeah, I'm fine, everything is fine" I heard in his voice that everything wasn't fine it was like he was about to break down.

"you want to see it. I can stay with you, if you want" I asked him carefully.

"you would really do that for me?" Eddie's voice was still weak.

"yes of course, so do you want to watch or not?" he was thinking really hard I could see it in his face.

"I think I want to see it" Eddie told me

"are you sure?" I was so worried

"no, I'm not but if you're there with me I think I can make it through" it was so sweet of him

"you really think that" I say smiling (again, he just makes me smile)

"yes that's what I think, I also think that I'm already too attached to you. But… I like it" now I want to hug him, you know what I'm going to hug him

I stretched my arms to him "come here" and we hugged It just feels so right.

"you know" I say while hugging him "I've been a fan from you till the start" that was true. "you were?" he whispered in my ear. It gave me chills.

"yes I was, it was a dream coming true yesterday when you called me" I let go of him and we sat there in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence in was a nice one.

"don't you have to go home" Eddie asked me

"no, I don't have to I can stay all my homework is finished and I always go sleeping at eleven and now only ten o'clock, but if you want me to go I will" I say

"no, no not at all actually I was wondering if you would want to spent the night here?" WAIT did Eddie Duran just ask me to spent the night, I believe he did

"I would love that" and my smile grew even bigger

"amazing do you want to stay here till Saturday I really need someone right now" Eddie asks me (YAY)

"yeah of course but then I have to get some of my stuff" in my head I was already making a list: clothes, toothbrush etc.

"let's go" we walked to his car got some of my stuff and I had the most amazing week of my life or at least I was until the interview with Chloe started.

It was Saturday and we were watching a lame TV show on the channel where the interview would be, and then it started:

Lily Park: so Chloe are you hurting very much from your breakup with Eddie

Chloe: yes I am but I think it was for the best.

Lily Park: what makes you think that

Chloe: I think Eddie cheated on me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody I think about adding some Loren in this story (someone asked me too) maybe this chapter maybe later but she isn't a main character I want you to know that.**

Previous chapter:

Lily Park: so Chloe are you hurting very much from your breakup with Eddie

Chloe: yes I am but I think it was for the best.

Lily Park: what makes you think that

Chloe: I think Eddie cheated on me.

This chapter:

Lily Park: he cheated on you?

Chloe: yes I think that is the reason that he dumped me instead of talking about it.

Lily Park: how did you find out?

Chloe: I went to his penthouse to pick up some of my stuff and he stood there in the hallway hugging that girl much longer than a friendly hug.

Lily Park: did you know the girl?

Chloe: no but I have a picture of the hug, I made pictures for memory's you know.

Lily Park: can we see the picture please?

Chloe: yes here you go (hands Lily a picture)

Lily Park: okay everybody let's see the picture ( holds the picture in front of the camera and shows me and Eddie hugging)

"OH MY GOD" I yelled

"are you okay" Eddie asked me

"no, I'm not they are suggesting that you cheated on Chloe with me" I felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

Eddie whipped it away with his thump "don't cry everything going to be alright" he tried to comfort me.

"it is?" I felt like a little girl.

"it is" he pulled me close to him and hold me and that is how we fell asleep that night

_Next morning_

I woke up that morning on Eddie's shoulder his arms around me.

He was awake and looked at me while I was sleeping.

I looked in his eyes "hey how are you" he asked me

"I feel better than last night, what about you did it hurt you" Eddie smiled

"it hurts more to see you getting hurt" ahw

"really" I think I'm falling in love with Eddie Duran

"yes" he kissed me on the top of my head

I showered and he made some breakfast and after we ate we decided to go outside.

And as soon as we came downstairs. The paparazzi were all around us they were yelling.

"EDDIE, EDDIE, IS IT TRUE THAT YOU CHEATED ON CHLOE WITH THIS GIRL"

"EDDIE, ARE YOU DATING THIS GIRL"

"EDDIE, WHY WAS THAT GIRL IN YOUR APARTMENT"

Eddie started answering

"no I didn't cheat on Chloe with this girl, by the way her name is Melody and no I'm not dating Melody she is the best fried I have in LA and she was in my apartment because she slept over" he says and then he brings me to his car, helps me in and we drive off.

"did you think I answered it good" Eddie asked me

"I think you handled it well" I smiled at him

"so where do you want to go" he asks me while driving in circles

"uhm…. Aroma the coffee shop" I finally answered him and we drove there

Eddie put on a baseball cap and sunglasses and we walked in the waitress came to us

"what would you like to order" she asked

"I think I take a cup of thee…. Loren isn't it you're in school with me" I said to her

"yes I'm Loren" she smiled happy that I remembered her

"when ends your shift?" I ask

"you're the last customers I have to help" she told us

"do you want to join us after that?" I ask her.

"I would like that thanks….. and would you like to order something sir" she asks Eddie

" yes a chocolate milkshake" Eddie answered her

"okay" she walked away to get us the things we ordered

"why did you ask her to join us" Eddie asked me

"because she is a really nice girl I'm sure you like her" I answered him

Loren came to us and we talked for a long time Eddie didn't join the conversation but he decided to later

"so… Loren how long have you worked here" Eddie asked her

"OH MY GOD you'r… " I put a hand on her mouth and pulled her outside Eddie followed us.

"he is Eddie Duran" she whispered now knowing she has to stay quiet

"yes he is but please don't tell anyone we were here" I begged

"on one condition" she says

"what do you want" she wasn't the type for things like this

"I want an autograph" she smiled and handed Eddie a piece of paper he signed it for her.

"now I will keep my mouth shut" she laughed and I laughed with her.

"bye see ya tomorrow" I say before grabbing Eddie's hand and pulling him to the car.

"why were you so quiet" I ask Eddie

"just felt a little bit uncomfortable around her" he admitted

"and I thought you were comfortable around everyone" I laughed and we went to his penthouse

Meanwhile at Chloe's:

Chloe: we have to break her

Man: I know you want that

Chloe: you don't !?

Man: no do you know how long I have tried t break you and Eddie up

Chloe: but you want to take revenge on Eddie if he dates me again he looks stupid that's what you want right

Man: yes… but I don't like you dating the guy

Chloe: than we just hurt the girl that's good enough

Man: I'm okay with that

Chloe: how do I hurt the girl I don't know a thing about her

Man: let me handle that

Chloe: I love your devilish side

Back at Eddie's penthouse:

"hey Eddie" I yelled to him from the other side of the apartment

"yes?" he answers while walking up to me

"when do you let me meet your dad?"

"tomorrow?" he asks

"okay" I smile

"and when do I meet your parents" he asks my smile fades

"what's wrong Melody" he says worried

"I don't have parents since I was 14" he looked shocked

"what happened, if I can ask it" he says carefully

"we we're driving with the whole family, me my little brother and my parents. And suddenly a car goes in front us, we slip we crash into two trees the front side and the right side of the car were crushed I fainted because of my blood lost and when I woke up I was in the hospital and the first thing I remembered was a doctor telling me I was the only survivor in the car crash. When I came out of the hospital I decided to move to America. I still have a house back there that's where I'm keeping all my memory's" I say don't noticing the tears on my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for you" he really looked sorry

"don't be it's not like it's your fault" I say

"you know, I still have a brother somewhere on this earth, but I don't know him" I say to Eddie

"don't now him?" Eddie asked

"my parents gave him away" I told him

"and they gave me a letter with his name but I can't open it until someone tells me he is brother, that's what they told me" I say to the truth

"oh" Eddie says

"you don't have to say anything, just stay with me" I say a weak smile on my face.

And he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey another chapter up. There will be some Leddie but they don't stay together because I already planned Eddie with someone else I hope you understand that. There will be a story with Loren to after I finish this one.**

_Previous chapter:_

"you don't have to say anything, just stay with me" I say a weak smile on my face.

And he did.

_This chapter:_

Eddie was around me when I wasn't with my other friends. I started hanging out with Loren to and I found out that she was a songwriter to I loved her song: might as well be mars. I told her she should join the songwriting contest next year.

Later on me and Loren started going to Eddie together she even went to him on herself once.

Eddie started liking Loren too. My life went great my friends liking each other and one of my two best friends is a rock star. I also hang out with Rose a lot we have a lot fun together. But I also spent a lot of my time home alone writing my new song about a certain girl it was almost finished I wanted to sing it to Eddie tomorrow. Today were the finals of the songwriting contest. I was really nervous.

I was in thoughts but suddenly the bell ringed a very happy came bouncing in.

"woah calm down kangaroo" I laughed

Loren stopped jumping up and down "what are you so happy about?" I asked her.

"I'M DATING EDDIE" she yelled I smiled but deep inside my heart was breaking. Loren didn't notice my weird smile she thought I was happy.

"that is amazing" I screamed fake happy

I hugged her and we we're talking for hours (mostly about Eddie)

After we talked we got dressed for the finals

"come Loren we have to go" I yelled at her

"I'm coming" she yelled back and came running (as fast as her heals allowed her to)

We got into my car and drove to MK.

As soon as we arrived Loren jumped out of the car and pulled me inside. I started laughing

"Loren let me go" I laughed she let me go she kept saying I had to hurry. But honestly I didn't want to go inside, it would be hard to see Eddie.

"Loren go and find Eddie I know you want to I'm going to talk to Max see you later okay?" I say smiling the fake smile I was wearing this whole day

"okay" I just heard Loren say before she disappeared

I went searching for Max and I saw him standing at the bar talking to Grace.

"hey Max" I smiled to him he also didn't notice my fake smile

"hey how are you doing today" I really liked talking to Max he was like a second father to me and Nora was like a second mother.

"I'm feeling great, why wouldn't I" I responded

"well I thought you would be very nervous" Max says

"I am, any tips?" Max was thinking but finally said

"look at one of the persons you trust, like Eddie, Loren or me. Where is Rose I thought you would bring her to" Max says that last part looking around

"she couldn't come she had to go to a party with her parents" I hate it that she couldn't come. It was going to start now I knew I would be preforming as last the first person was a guy named Tatum he was really good. After him the girl Blanca had to preform she was good to. Why did I had to go as last one.

Eddie stepped on stage and announced me. As in a blur I walked to the stage and grabbed my guitar, but as soon as I started playing I didn't feel nervous. I imagined it was just me and my guitar.

(original song: impossible Shontelle)

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did  
I did  
You were strong, and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did_

And now, all is done  
There is nothing to say  
you have gone so effortlessly  
You have won, you can go ahead tell them..

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible x4

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst.  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love in worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now, when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrasing me  
On your own you can go ahead and tell them..

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible x8

Yeah Yeah

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible x8

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...

After I sang I opened my eyes I didn't even notice that while I was singing I closed them. I put down my guitar and while everybody was clapping I walked of stage.

Eddie came on stage and told that there would be a short break and that he would talk to the judges and that they would decide who won.

In the break I was just staring at nothing.

Just looking forward.

I saw Eddie kissing Loren.

I felt my heart crush even more.

I was hurt.

I was broken.

My expression turned angry when I felt a tear.

I wiped it away.

I don't want to cry about a boy never again.

I don't want to get hurt again.

Eddie looked in my direction.

He looked worried.

I didn't care.

I was tired of faking.

I was tired from everything.

The announcement started and I walked to the stage putting my fake smile on my face again.

"And the winner of the first Eddie Duran songwriting contest is…" Eddie started

"Melody Wyman" he finished.

I started acting like I was really happy but I think Eddie saw how sad I was on the inside. The paparazzi took pictures of me and I pulled the other finalists in a picture to. This was supposed to be the best night of my life, but it wasn't.

"Melody can I talk to you for a moment" Eddie came walking up to me.

"sure" I followed him backstage.

"so what's up?" I ask Eddie

"I would like to know that you look so sad this whole evening. Did something happen" yes Eddie something happened, you crushed my heart

"no, I just miss my parents very much this evening" I lied easily

"hey I told you before I stay with you no matter what, why didn't you tell me?" I like him so much but that hurts me even more

"I just started missing them and you were so busy" I looked to the ground

"okay, but you have to know that I would always make some time free for you. I thought you knew" I just couldn't look at his face

"no I didn't. Eddie I have a new song would you like to hear it?" I say changing the subject.

"I would love that are you coming to my penthouse?" Eddie asks

I smile my fake smile "of course" and after saying our goodbyes ( it was so hard to see Eddie kiss Loren it looked so cute but it hurt) we went to his penthouse

"will you sing your song for me?" Eddie asks when we arrive

"yeah sure" I start singing:

**( Kesha – Backstabber)**

_Back- Back- Backstabber_  
_Back- Back- Backstabber_  
_Back- Back- Backstabber_

_Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement_  
_All alone, cuz your little conversations_  
_Got around , now look around what we all found out_  
_(look at what we found, look here we all found out)_

_That you have got a set of loose lips_  
_Twisting stories: all because you're jealous_  
_Now I know exactly what you're all about_  
_(what you're all about)_  
_So this is what you're all about_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_(stabber, you're such a backstabber)_  
_Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Girl_  
_(oh girl)_  
_You're a such a backstabber_  
_(stabber, you're such a backstabber)_  
_You run your mouth more than anyone I've known_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Back- Back- Backstabber_  
_Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk_

_I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life from other bitches with all of your lies_  
_Wrapped up, so tight_  
_So maybe you should shut you mouth_  
_(shut your mouth)_  
_Shut your f*cking mouth_

_Honestley_  
_I think it's kinda funny that you waste your breath talking about me_  
_Got me feeling kinda special really_  
_So this is what you're all about_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_(stabber, you're such a backstabber)_  
_Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Girl_  
_(oh girl)_  
_You're such a backstabber_  
_(stabber, you're such a backstabber)_  
_You run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Katie's just there ripping my style_  
_Damn, Jeanie, why you gotta tell the secrets of my sex life?_  
_All I ever did was drive your broke ass around_  
_Pick you up, take you out when your car broke down_

_Back- Back- Backstabber_  
_Stabber (stabber)_  
_Back- Back- Backstabber_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_(stabber, you're such a backstabber)_  
_Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_(taking and twisting and telling, so manipulative)_  
_You run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Talk, talk, talk_  
_Back- Back- Backstabber_  
_(taking and twisting and telling, so manipulative)_  
_Oh girl uh huh_  
_You're looking like a lunatic_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Everybody knows.._  
_(back- back- backstabber)_  
_Yeah.._  
_You're looking like a lunatic_  
_And everybody knows_  
_(back- back- backtabber)_  
_Yeah.._

_Everybody knows.._  
_(back- back- backstabber)_

"its about Chloe, isn't it" Eddie says.

I just nod


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone this chapter will have some more Leddie. There will be an Eddie Pov to. I hope you like it review if you do or don't.**

_Previous chapter: _

"it is about Chloe isn't it" Eddie says.

I just nod.

_This chapter: _

"why did you write a song about Chloe?" Eddie asks me

"I just had to get my frustration about her out, you know after that interview" I started "are you mad?" I ended

"MAD?, I love it" Eddie says with a huge smile

"you know what I think" Eddie started

"no I don't" I say joking

"I think we should write a song together" Eddie says still with a huge grin on his face.

I grinned back my first real smile of that day.

We worked on the song whole the night.

_Meanwhile at Chloe's:_

Man: do you still want to hurt that girl or do you want to hurt the valley girl

Chloe: that one girl who won the contest she is a stayer, that valley girl will disappear soon enough.

Man: you sure?

Chloe: yes I am

Man: when should I hurt her

Chloe: as soon the valley girl disappears….

_Back at Eddie's penthouse:_

_Eddie pov:_

I woke up early that morning. That surprised me. Me and Melody had worked till late in the night. She fell asleep while working. After that I went to bed.

RING. It walked to the door to open it and saw Loren standing there she was even more beautiful than yesterday.

"hey gorgeous" I kissed her after I said that

"hey" Loren answers smiling. I grabbed her hand we walked to the couch and we sat there I hold her I felt so happy in my relationship with Loren, she is amazing.

_Melody pov:_

I woke up on a bed. At first I didn't recognize were I was but then I knew this was Eddie's guest room. I must have fallen asleep last night when we were working.

I stood up and walked to the living room to see Loren and Eddie hugging.

"hey lovebirds, everything okay?" I joked.

Loren jumped. "hey, Melody what are you doing here" I smiled

"I think I fell asleep last night after working" I laughed.

"working?" Loren says

"yes, we have created a great song" Eddie told her

"can I hear it" Loren asked

"nope, I answered popping the P

"please" Loren says with puppy dog eyes to Eddie

"no, it is for Eddie's concert in MK" I say making weird jumps to distract Eddie from her puppy dog eyes.

"what are you doing" Eddie asked me laughing

"jumping" I answered.

I saw Loren looking at us with a weird expression on her face. She didn't understand our humor.

Me and Eddie were laughing very long but when we stopped I said "bye" and went home.

_Eddie Pov:_

I feel sorry for Loren. She looked so uncomfortable when I was joking with Melody.

"babe?" I looked at her

"yeah" Loren answered

"I'm sorry" I say with an embarrassed expression on my face

"for what?" she asked me

"you looked so helpless when Melody and I were joking" I answered embarrassed.

"I don't mind, you two have a special connection" she says smiling

"thanks for understanding" I walk up to her and kiss her

"so when are you letting me hear your new song?" she pouted at me

"I think I know something better to do" I leaned in to kiss her

_Melody Pov_

I felt uncomfortable when I was at Eddie's at the same time as Loren was.

As soon as I came home I started writing on a new song. My life has so much drama I think I have enough inspiration for at least a year. I was writing for a long time but suddenly someone knocked on my door very hard. I walked to the door and opened it…..

A crying person hugged me. It took me a few seconds to see that it was Rose. She looked horrible, messy hair and puffy eyes.

"hey, hey, what happened to you, what's wrong?" I say while taking her to my couch and sitting her down.

"m-my mom wants to….." she had to cry harder

"what does your mom wants to do" I say trying to comfort her

"she wants to MOVE" she managed to say before breaking

"why?" I hated seeing her like this

"she misses the place where she grew up" Rose says drying her tears

"wait you mean she wants to go to England!" I say panicking

"yes" Rose looks really hurt

"uhm…. Uhm…. You can stay at my place" I yell I couldn't lose my best friend.

"no I can't my mum wouldn't let me she wants me to get an English high school diploma" she says and her tears started streaming again.

"we keep in touch right" I say trying to cheer her up

"always" she started smiling

"when do you have to go home?" I asked her

"I told my mom that I would stay here" Rose says

"perfect" I begin "because you are going to have the night of your life."

I got changed in black tight jeans and a silver, shiny top that showed my bellybutton. I got Rose dressed in a white top with silver sparkles and a pair of short pants.

After that I did her make-up and styled her hair. I curled my own hair and did my make-up.

"come Rose, we are going to rock LA" I yelled

We got in my car and drove to a club. The first thing Rose did was getting a drink.

We were partying for a long time and Rose got drunk. She kissed random guys and after that she danced with me again.

"when are we going to MK?" Rose suddenly asks

"you want to go to MK?" I say loud to get over the music.

"yess" she yelled

"then we go to MK" I grabbed her hand and took her to the car

"what does MK mean?" Rose says when she sits

"I think it means Max and Katy, but I'm not sure" I answer her while getting in the car.

"that makes sense" we arrive at MK.

Rose walked in immediately. And I almost fell over when I got out of my car. That surprised me I thought I was sober. I also decided that we would have to take a cap back.

When I walked in I saw Rose kissing some guy. But when I want to walk up to her I feel I warm hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Max.

"hey Max, nice to see you" I say to him trying to get to Rose

"she is drunk isn't she" Max says looking at Rose.

"yes"

"and what about you"

"me? No I'm not drunk " I lied to him. I just want to have fun this night

"are you sure" he looks worried

"yes, I'm not drunk. Bye" I walked to Rose. Who is kissing another guy by now.

We had a night full of fun. I kissed some guys too.

Me and Rose were dancing and suddenly we hear a scream. I turn around to see fire at the door. I rushed to Max.

"Max what happened?" I really panicked

"I don't know but just stay as far away from the fire as possible you can go outside through my apartment just follow those people" Max tells me while pointing at people leaving through his apartment.

I nod. I run to Rose and tell her to follow the people outside. The adrenaline made her sober. I didn't planned on leaving I wanted to help Max.

After seeing Rose leave I run to the bar and grabbing a bucket that stood there it was full of water. I gave it to Max he throw it on the fire but it didn't go away.

Me and Max were the only persons left.

"MAX" I yelled at him. He looked at me.

"WE CAN'T STOP THE FIRE WE HAVE TO LEAVE" I continued to yell.

"OKAY COME" Max yelled back

"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU" I yelled at him we run to the door I see Max go up the stairs to his apartment and then everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previous chapter:_

"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU" I yelled at him we run to the door I see Max go up the stairs to his apartment and then everything goes black.

_This chapter:_

BEEP

.

.

BEEP

.

.

BEEP

.

.

BEEP

.

.

BEEP

.

.

BEEP

Everything hurts

.

BEEP

Where am I?

.

BEEP

What is that sound?

.

BEEP

Why can't I open my eyes?

.

BEEP

I try to move I can't

.

BEEP

I can't hear anything except from that sound

.

BEEP

Who am I?

.

BEEP

I hear footsteps

.

BEEP

How did I end up here. Where ever I am.

.

BEEP

I hear someone crying

.

BEEP

Someone I knew?

.

BEEP

I try to open my eyes again.

.

BEEP

It works

.

BEEP

Everything is white

.

BEEP

I turn my head

.

BEEP

I see a man

.

BEEP

_EDDIE!_

.

BEEP

I remember him, I don't remember me

.

BEEP

A tear roles down my face

.

BEEP

I hear voices

.

BEEP

They say something

.

BEEP

"she moves look"

.

BEEP

The man looks up with a hopeful expression

.

BEEP

"MELODY!" he yells

.

BEEP

I try to speak. It works

.

BEEP

"who is Melody?"

.

BEEP

"she doesn't remember herself" the man starts to cry

.

BEEP

"Eddie? Who am I where am I what's happening?"

.

BEEP

"you remember me?" the man, Eddie, says

.

BEEP

"I know that your name is Eddie. Where do I know you from?"

.

BEEP

"are you my brother" I continue

.

BEEP

"we must have been close your everything I remember"

.

BEEP

"we were" the man… Eddie says

.

BEEP

"can someone stop that beeping!" I say

.

BE…

The beeping stops.

"Thank you" Eddie laughs

"what is so funny?" I asks him angry

"your still yourself even if you don't remember yourself" I smile, I'm acting like me.

"that's good right, that means I only forgot my name and my past."

Before Eddie could answer a man in a white jacket comes walking in.

"hello Melody, how do you feel?" the man says, I realize that it is a doctor. I'm in the hospital!

"is that my name….. Melody?" I ask Eddie. He nods.

"wait I remember. I'm orphan Melody Dorris Rosalyn Wyman!" I laugh I remember me and that I don't have parents. HA.

Eddie jumps "you remember!"

"and… and… my parents and brother died in a car crash!" I say happily.

I remembered except from names. The only names I remember are Eddie's and mine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was here for a few days when a woman came running in.

"sweetie are you okay. I came as soon as I heard what happened" I remember the woman she was like a mother to me and she is the mom of the girl who says that her name is Loren. I remember her name, I think

"Nori?" I tried

"Nora" the woman, _Nora, _got tears in her eyes

A doctor came walking and whispered in her ear I could hear him say "I think she remembers you she just doesn't know anyone's name except from Eddie's and hers. It's good that she remembers a part of your name, that probably means she feels close to you." A Man walked in I tried his name to, because he looked familiar.

"Rex?" I tried

"Max" he says

"almost" I say laying back.

.

.

It is in the middle of the night and I am asleep.

.

I had a bad dream

.

"AHHHHH" I screamed. I started crying.

Doctors came running in.

"What is happening!"

"What is wrong!"

A nurse pushed past them

"did you have a bad dream, sweetie?" she asks me

I nod. "I wanna go home" I cry

"we will call Nora and Max to see where you can stay, okay Sweetie?" the nice nurse asks.

I nod.

"okay, we will call them now, try to get some sleep sweetie" I nod.

_Next morning:_

Nora came walking in (I remembered everything now, even the names)

"I heard you want to go home?" I nod my head

"I will see if you can stay at Max's place, you can't stay at my place. I have to work till late every day and this weekend I go to my family cabin with Don. I'm sorry honey" Nora says

"it is okay, I just want to get away from this hospital" tears well up in my eyes again. Max walked in.

"Nora can she stay at your place? She can't stay at my place. I have to stay in a hotel because my apartment is damaged. My stuff isn't but my building is!" Max says superfast.

"she can't stay at my place I can't take care of her because of my work!" they started arguing about where they would let me stay.

"she can stay at my place, if she wants" a man says while walking in.

"but Eddie, you can't take care of her you are busy with work all the time!" Max says.

"yeah… but I work from home so I think we can make it work" Eddie starts arguing with his dad.

"Eddie?" I interrupted them

"yes?" he turns to me

"I think it's sweet from you that I can stay at your place…. But I don't want to be a burden" I tell him

"no, no you're not a burden Melody. I would like you to stay at my place" Eddie says energetic

"really?" Eddie nods.

"if Nora and Max agree, I come and stay at your place" I say

"I agree" Max says

"I agree on one condition" Nora says "and that is as soon as I make less hours you come to my place" I shake hands with Nora to make a deal.

_Ten minutes later: _

"come Eddie I want to get away from this place" I pulled him outside.

"whoa calm down" Eddie laughed.

"no, I'm not calming down where's your car?" I was literally jumping

"okay enough, the doctor said that you had to stay calm the first few days" Eddie says while lifting me and carrying me to his car.

_A few days later:_

I woke up from a piano playing. Knowing Eddie wouldn't like it (he was very protective) I stood up and walked down to his… or I guess our living room. And watched Eddie playing piano. Once he was finished he turned an yelled: "MELODY, you are supposed to be in bed!"

"I don't like staying in my room all day, can I at least help with something" I begged him.

"you can help me with my song, if you want" Eddie answers after thinking

"that would be great, what have you got?" Eddie started playing the piano and singing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I never let you go._

_All those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you say don't leave me hear alone._

_But all that's didn't gone is past tonight._

I continued because I saw Eddie was about to stop singing

_Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright._

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light._

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

I smiled.

"love your song, how was my idea?" I asks Eddie

"amazing!" Eddie screams

We worked all day for the song and we're finished at the of the day

"Eddie can you sing the song for me please?" I ask him

He smiled at me and started singing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said, don't leave me hear alone._

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright._

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light._

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling, everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold on to this lullaby._

_Even when the music's gone, gone._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_just close your eyes_

_you'll be alright_

_come morning light,_

_you and I'll be safe and sound._

I started clapping.

"yay, it's finished" I yawned.

"okay, miss you are going to bed" Eddie says

"but, I'm not tired" I answer, but a few seconds after that I yawn again.

Eddie grabbed my hand and took me to my room.

"I'm not leaving before you sleep" and with that he sat down and crossed his arms. I brushed my teeth and got in 'my' bed.

A hour later I still wasn't asleep.

"Eddie" I whispered

"yes?" he whispered back

"I can't sleep" I told him

"why?" Eddie asks

"I'm cold"

Eddie walked up to me

"you want me to keep you warm?" he asks me. I just nod.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody from the chapter that Melody goes to Nora there will be two versions of my story I would say if you're a Leddie fan read version 2 version 1 (this one) is the one I originally wanted to do.**

_Previous chapter:_

"you want me to keep you warm?" Eddie asks me. I just nod.

_This chapter:_

I woke up from an upset voice.

"EDDIE?" the voice…. I now realized it was Loren's screamed

Eddie jumped out of my bed "okay I know this sounds cliché but it isn't what it looks like" Eddie started.

"well explain what this is then" Loren's expression showed no hurt just anger, if Eddie was my boyfriend I wouldn't be mad I would be sad or hurt.

"You know that Melody is staying here as my guest, she helped me a lot yesterday with the new song, but after that she looked tired but she didn't want to go to bed. So I brought her to her room and told her I would be leaving if she slept, but she couldn't sleep, I asked her why and she said she was cold. So I kept her warm. You know that I love her as a sister would it be weird with a sister Loren?" Eddie explained.

"okay, I believe you" Loren says.

Eddie walks up to her and hugs her tight. I felt uncomfortable and walked out of the room.

_Meanwhile at Chloe's :_

Man: seems like the valley girl is a stayer

Chloe: no, that is going to be over soon. I can feel it

Man: are you sure?

Chloe: yes of course why else would I say it.

Man: ….

Chloe: exactly, and now wait till the valley girl disappears.

_Back to Eddie's penthouse:_

I started making breakfast, you know: pancakes, bacon and eggs. I made those because I knew Eddie liked those. After finishing and putting plates on the table I yelled:

"hey lovebirds breakfast!" I heard two voices asking

"breakfast?" I laughed

"yes breakfast, so get your lazy asses down here" I enjoyed this.

They came in the kitchen holding hands and sat down.

After breakfast Loren excused herself because she had to go, I couldn't go to school yet because I had to 'recover'.

I was bored and started irritating Eddie.

"Eddie" no response

"Eddie" still no response

"Eddie" nothing

"Eddie" nada noppes **(Dutch means the same as nothing)**

"Eddie"

"WHAT" yay

"I'm bored" I say

"then find something to do" Eddie says irritated.

"I can't do anything because it would be bad for my 'recovery' so I decided to hang around you all the day." I laughed

"Eddie?" I ask

"yeah?" he responds

"can we do something fun today?" I almost beg him

"sure, what do you want to do" he asks me

"uhm, something with animals?" I love animals even crocodiles. I don't like insects.

"you want to help in a zoo?" Eddie asks

"that would be great! do you know someone at the zoo?" I say hyper

"yes" I run up the stairs change my clothes (I was still wearing pyjama's).

"let's go" I say while racing to Eddie.

We walked to the elevator went down and got in his car.

I had a big smile plastered on my face.

We arrived and a zookeeper took us to the birds.

The first thing we did was helping at a bird show. The next thing we went to do was feeding the giraffe's.

After that we got to the crocodiles and pet them, Eddie almost got bit but they seemed to like me.

Later we got to the lions and as soon the lions were inside we got in the cage and hid meat. We watched them eating it from the other side of the glass, I laughed when a lion hung upside-down to grab some meat.

Me and Eddie did some more things that day it was the most amazing day of my life.

I hugged Eddie "thank you, it was the best day of my live!"

Eddie hugs me back "it was one of the days of my life too".

_That evening_

Loren, Eddie and I were watching a movie. It watched the old grease the movie Osborn wanted Eddie for. We're just watching the movie as someone knocked on the door.

Eddie opened it "hey Nora" he says carefully

"hey Eddie, is Melody here?" she says. Eddie steps back letting Nora in she walks straight up to me.

"sweetie you can stay at our place now come we'll get your stuff" Nora says happy. I nod and walk to 'my' room with Nora, she helps me getting my stuff and takes my suitcase to her car taking Loren with her to.

"so…." I say

"I guess I'm leaving" I smile weakly.

"I loved having you around all the time" Eddie smiles back weakly.

"I will miss you" I mumble

"we will still see each other, you know that" Eddie tries to make me happy again.

"but that's different" I mumble.

"I know, I will miss you too" he hugs me tight and I hug him back we stood like that for a minute before I say

"I have to go Nora is probably wondering where I stay" Eddie kisses me on the top of my head.

"bye, I will miss you" he says. I smile at him and walk away.

We came to Nora and Loren's house. Nora showed me my room and helped me unpack. After we unpacked she took me to the kitchen and gave me a cup of tea.

"are you okay, sweetie?" Nora asks me

"yes, I'm just going to miss Eddie" I told her

"okay, if you need anything you come and ask me okay?" I nod.

I finished my tea and walked to my room. I didn't feel home here I got my picture from Eddie and me. We looked so cute there. We were laughing and I was on his back. A typical best friends photo. I fell asleep with that picture in my arms.

I woke up early that morning. Before Loren and Nora. I made some breakfast for them and left them a note:

Hey guys,

I made breakfast

I'm taking a walk will be back soon

xxx- Melody

I went outside, it was a beautiful day. I walked for fifteen minutes and got back to the place who I should call home. I got home and saw Loren and Nora cleaning up. I smiled and started helping them.

I showered and got my stuff ready, I was going to school today no matter what.

Loren and Melissa were about to drive of but I yelled wait and I drove to school with them.

"does mom know that you're going to school?" Loren asks me

"I left her a note" I told her.

"ow. Okay" Loren says

We arrived and as soon as I got out of the car I was surrounded by teacher they all wanted to know how I was and if I wanted to take one of their classes. They took me to the teachers launch and I shot Loren a sorry look. All the teacher wanted me to take their classes so I decided to take eight classes today:

Music

Dutch

Gymnastics

Music

Greek

English

Art

Art

Latin

My music teacher was very happy to have me twice this day, I really wanted to let her hear my new songs. I walked with my teacher to class but all the students weren't so happy to see me I heard them whispering "she set MK club on fire" "why?" "because she is in love with Eddie but he doesn't love her back" "that is pathetic!" "I know". A lot of students whispered about me I hated it I risked my life to try and safe MK and they consider that I wanted to destroy it.

After music I had Dutch we learned spelling but it was easy for me because I was Dutch once. Gymnastics was fun to. At Greek we learned the alphabet again or how they call it in Greek the Alpha-Beta.

(Greek alphabet:

alfa

a

beta

b

gamma

g

delta

d

epsilon

e

z(d)eta

zd/dz

eta

e

theta

th

iota

i

kappa

k

labda

l

mu

m

nu

n

ksi

x

omikron

short o

pi

p

rho

r

sigma

s

tau

t

upsilon

u/y

phi, fi

f

khi, chi

kh/ch

psi

ps

omega

long o

English was okay. But art was amazing I made a portrait of Eddie because we had to make one from a famous person. My teacher said that it really looked like Eddie.

I also loved Latin. **(sorry can't show you some of that, I'm gonna have Latin next year this year I only follow the ancient Greek)**

After school I heard all those students gossiping but when I heard someone saying that I wanted to kill myself, I ran home. I fell on my bed crying I've been there for hours. I stopped crying looked in the mirror and my eyes were red and puffy but luckily I didn't wear make-up.

I walked in the hallway and heard a weird bang coming from Loren's room. I decided to check on what's happening there.

**From now on there are going to be two versions one for Leddie fans and this one so if the next chapter is up don't forget to check version two. **


End file.
